Dante Falconeri and Lulu Spencer-Falconeri
| series = General Hospital | nickname = Lante | marriage = December 23, 2011 | end = | status = Married | image1 = File:DanteandLulu.jpg | caption1 = Dominic Zamprogna and Emme Rylan as Dante Falconeri and Lulu Spencer-Falconeri | type = | official = Tommy Falconeri | gender = Male, Female | age = Dante (27) Lulu (23) | residence = | parents = Sonny Corinthos Olivia Falconeri (Dante's parents) Luke and Laura Spencer (Lulu's parents) | siblings = Michael Corinthos (adoptive) Kristina Corinthos-Davis Morgan Corinthos (Dante's siblings) Nikolas Cassadine Lucky Spencer Ethan Lovett (Lulu's brothers) | children = Unnamed child (miscarriage, carried by Maxie; 2012) Ben Westbourne (son, carried by Britt; born 2013) | grandchildren = | color = #74138C | color text = #FFFFFF }} Det. Dante Falconeri and Lulu Spencer-Falconeri are fictional characters and a supercouple on the ABC soap opera General Hospital. Background Lulu is the daughter of GH supercouple Luke and Laura Spencer. She was portrayed by actress Julie Marie Berman from 2005 until 2013, and by actress Emme Rylan since 2013. Dante is the son of mobster, Sonny Corinthos and his teenage flame, Olivia Falconeri. He has been portrayed by actor Dominic Zamprogna since 2009. They share a son named Ben Westbourne, who was born on September 9th, 2013. The couple got married on December 23rd, 2011, (Christmas Day on the show), in Bensonhurst with Olivia Falconeri, (Dante's mom) as their only guest and witness. The couple's official song is "You Came Around" by Bob Harty and Jayson Belt but it was performed by Annie Bethancourt and it was played for the couple when they exchanged "I love you's" for the first time. When the couple first made love in 2010, the song "Make You Feel My Love" by Adele, was played for them, but "You Came Around" remains the couple's official song. Storylines |-|2009= Lulu Spencer, daughter of local mobster Luke Spencer, meant Dominic Pirelli in July 2009 at Jake's bar. Dominic flirts with Lulu and they end playing a game of pool. Lulu, at first, becomes annoyed with "Dominic's" cockiness, but soon softens and feels sorry for him after her brothers, Lucky and Ethan beat him up for talking to Lulu. Wanting to make sure that he is okay, Lulu accompanies Dominic to General Hospital where he is treated by nurse Epiphany Johnson. After the incident at Jake's, Lulu and Dominic meet up again at Kelly's diner where Lulu is temporarily filling in as a waitress. Dominic soon vents to Lulu about walking in on his mother and her boyfriend, who happens to be Dominic's age. They later have another run at the hospital after Lulu accidentally glued her hand to her head and Dominic teased her about the incident. One night when Lulu and Dominic are both on her father's boat, The Haunted Star, Ethan becomes fed up with Dominic's attitude and decides to get him out of Lulu's life for once and all. He tries to scam Dominic in order to get him to leave town, but Lulu stops him before he can. Grateful for her help, Lulu and Dominic share their first kiss on August 26. He would later asked her to accompany him to the carnival, but she declines because she already had a date. Nevertheless Dominic continued to pursue Lulu. Dominic later confesses to Lulu that his boss' wife, Claudia Zacchara, had been trying to seduce him. He also opens up about Lt. Vince Poletti, his childhood hero and father figure and he tells Lulu that Lt. Poletti was killed by a mobster. Lulu picks up on the fact that Dominic talked about the mob as if he despised it, which made her suspicious at the fact that he worked in Sonny's organization. The same night, Lulu is drugged and wonders down to the pier. There, she overhears Dominic talking with Lt. Ronnie Dimestico. She hears Ronnie call him "Officer Falconeri." Luckily, Dominic realizes that she's actually drugged and takes her home to sleep off the side effects and in the morning, she does not seem to remember the conversation. A few weeks later at Claudia's birthday party, Sonny Corinthos reveals that Claudia was responsible for a botched hit on Sonny that resulted in his son, Michael's shooting. Desperate to get away, Claudia pulls a gun and takes Lulu’s pregnant cousin, Carly, hostage. Lulu teams up with Dominic and her old flame Johnny Zacchara to find the two women. While they are searching the old abandoned Zacchara property, Lulu falls through the decaying floorboards and into the freezing water below and becomes stuck. Johnny runs to get help while Dominic jumps into the water with Lulu to keep her warm. While in the water, Dominic finally admits to Lulu that he is truly, Dante Falconeri, the son of Olivia Falconeri and an undercover cop. With the truth out in the open, Dante asks her out on a date just before she passes out. Soon after Johnny arrives with the paramedics and Lulu promises to keep Dante's secret as long as he changes his mind about sending Sonny to prison. Lulu tries to deny her feelings for Dante. After Lulu is confronted by her best friend, Maxie Jones about her feelings for Dante, she finally decides to give into her feelings and give a relationship with Dante a chance. On December 29, Lulu and Dante go out on their first date. They go to the opera and Lulu is brought to tears by the tragic love story. Afterwards they almost make love, but are interrupted by the limo driver. After the first date, Lulu and Dante continue seeing each other. |-|2010= In the first week of 2012, Lulu is kidnapped by the psychopath artist Franco. Deranged and seeking the attention of mobster, Jason Morgan, Franco kidnaps Lulu and Jason's girlfriend Sam McCall as bait for Jason. Jason gets Franco to tell him where he is holding Sam and Lulu and he then passes the information about Lulu onto Dante. Dante races to save Lulu, who is strapped to a bomb. He gets to her just in time as the building they are in explodes and they make it out of the building with few seconds to spare. After recovering from this experience, they are confronted by Johnny, who claims that he knows Dante is an undercover cop. Johnny reminds Lulu of the people she will hurt by keeping Dante's secret. In order to spare Lulu any pain or discourse with her family, Dante breaks up with her and tells her that he will be going back home to Bensonhurst after he puts Sonny behind bars. Lulu refuses to accept this and the two eventually reconcile. Lulu is later shocked to discover that her brother Nikolas Cassadine had been sleeping with her other brother Lucky's fiancee Elizabeth Webber for months. This prompts her to question to realness of her relationship with Dante, who assures her that their love is real. On January 29, Carly's daughter Josslyn Jacks is christened. Carly asks Lulu to be Josslyn's godmother and Lulu happily accepts. The same day while Lulu is at the christening, Dante decides to finally confront Sonny. Sonny in turn confronts Dante with the news that he knows he is an undercover cop and he shoots Dante in the chest at point blank range. Seconds later Sonny is shocked when Olivia comes into the room screaming "You just shot your own son!". Olivia applies pressure to the wound while Sonny, who's still in shock, calls an ambulance. After not hearing from Dante in hours, Lulu becomes worried and goes to Sonny's house to find him. Instead she finds Dante's badge and cell phone near a pool pf blood. Fearing the worst, she confronts Jason about Dante’s whereabouts. After discovering the truth, she rushed to GH and blasted Sonny for his actions before rushing to Dante's bedside. As Dante is going into surgery, Lulu confesses her love for him. As Dante recovers from the gunshot wound, Lulu remains by his side. It is later discovered that Dante's younger sister, Kristina Corinthos-Davis was being abused by her boyfriend Keifer Bauer. Kristina at first ID's Lulu's brother Ethan as the attacker in an attempt to protect Keifer from Sonny. Ethan is hauled into the station and put in lock-up. While in lock-up, Ethan is attacked by one of Sonny's men and Lulu's father Luke Spencer becomes furious and blames Dante for putting Ethan in lockup. Luke tells Lulu that she may have to choose between Dante and her family, but Lulu remains by Dante's side. Also during this time Sonny is put on trial for Claudia's murder and Dante brings his brother Michael back to town and forces him to testify against Sonny, unaware that they had hidden Michael away on the island because he was the one truly responsible for Claudia's death. Dante is shocked when while on the stand, Michael admits to killing Claudia and is sentenced to 5 years in Pentonville Prison. All of the Corinthos family turns against Dante and blames him for Michael's imprisonment. Nevertheless, Lulu remains by his side and supports him. With everyone against them, Dante and Lulu grow closer and make love for the first time on May 5, 2010. Shortly after, Dante's old friend from Bensonhurst, Brook Lynn Ashton arrives in town at the summoning of Carly who wants Brook Lynn to break up Dante and Lulu as revenge, since she blamed Dante for Michael's imprisonment. Lulu and Brook Lynn's history came into play and Lulu is suspicious at Brook Lynn's arrival. Carly continues to scheme and orders Brook Lynn to sleep with Dante and to get it on tape and in return, Carly would finance her singing career. In August, Brook Lynn drugs Dante and starts to get intimate with him but Lulu finds them. At first she is upset but soon catches onto Brook Lynn's schemes and forgives Dante. In October, Sonny's old flame, Brenda Barrett returns to Port Charles and it is discovered that Dante and Brenda had a past. At first Dante remains tight lipped about their history and only reveals to Lulu that he was Brenda's bodyguard back in 2007 but that he never knew her personally. It is later discovered that Dante helped Brenda cover up the murder of her ex-boyfriend, Aleksander Janacek. Lulu becomes jealous of Brenda and Dante's past feelings for Brenda. When all of the secrets about Dante and Brenda's past comes to light, Lulu breaks up with Dante because of his lies. |-|2011= The situation worsens when on Sonny and Brenda's wedding day, Carly accuses Brenda and Dante of having a secret child together. Dante admits to Lulu that he was there for Brenda when she found out the she was pregnant with Aleksander's child. Wanting to help Brenda protect the child from Aleksander, he claimed that he was the father and then signed over all of his parental rights to Brenda. After working through their issues, Lulu and Dante eventually reconcile. When Brenda's son, Alec Scott is kidnapped by his grandmother, Suzanne Stanwyck, Dante goes with Sonny and Carly to San Antonio to rescue the boy and return him to Brenda. Lulu is devastated when her nephew Jake Spencer is killed after being hit by a car, that was later revealed to be driven by her father Luke. Luke is devastated and flees town after many unsuccessful attempts to get Jake's biological father Jason to kill him. When Lucky is unable to get Luke to come back to town, Lulu takes it upon herself and traces Luke down to a bordello in Florida. Lulu begins working as a waitress at the bordello in order to wait for information on Luke's whereabouts to come in. Dante follows Lulu to Florida and shows up at the bordello as a client. When he gets Lulu alone, he tries to convince her to return home. When the owner of the bordello, Javier learns that Dante is a cop and involved with Lulu, he tries to rape Lulu, but Dante stops him and they leave the bordello after Dante forces Javier to tell them the information about Luke that they wanted to know. Javier tells them that Luke had been meeting with Helena Cassadine so the two go off to Greece. In order to get information, Dante pretends that he wants a job as a bodyguard. Helena quickly catches onto their scheme and confronts them. The confrontation is stopped by Lulu's brother Nikolas who later convinces Lulu to give up on the search for Luke and return home to Port Charles, which she did. Back in Port Charles, Dante becomes aware that Lucky has taken on a new case that involves drugs. This case was particularly dangerous for Lucky because of his past addiction to pain pills. At the request of Lucky's ex Elizabeth, Dante keeps the case from Lulu. When Lulu's birthday rolls around in August, Dante is ready to take their relationship to the next step and he asks Lulu to move in with him. He even gives Lulu a key to his apartment but she is hesitant. Lulu overhears Dante and Lucky talking about the drug case and is furious that Dante knew about the case and kept it from her. She breaks up with Dante for lying to her again. While working at Crimson Lulu was looking at herself in wedding dresses after she assisted Sam in picking out her wedding dress for her upcoming wedding to Jason. Dante sees her holding up a dress in a mirror and prompts him to think about marriage even though they were still apart. Despite not being on the best of terms, Dante decides to propose to Lulu. He tells his mom and together they set up a romantic rooftop dinner on top of the Metro Court for Lulu. Meanwhile, Lulu asks Ethan to help her run away for a little while. However, Ethan tells Dante that Lulu has plans to leave, and Dante finds her at the Haunted Star and asks her to come with him. He takes Lulu to the rooftop and begins to propose, however Lulu talks over him and tells him that she can't trust him anymore. She is hesitant and needs time to think things over. Later when Lulu is sure of her answer, she decides to set up another romantic dinner to tell Dante that she will marry him. Unfortunately, Dante never made it to the dinner because he was shot in the chest while in the line of duty at one of Sonny's warehouses. Lulu is by his side while he is in the hospital and as he recovers, she tells him that she accepts his marriage proposal. After Dante is released from the hospital, Lulu begins worrying about his line of work and how life would be as a cop's wife with a husband who has such a dangerous job. Her worries cause her to develop a drinking problem. She becomes so worried about him that she even breaks off the engagement but later changes her mind and proposes to him and he says yes. Lulu and Dante go on a trip to Brooklyn and on December 23rd (Christmas Day on the show), they were married in a small ceremony in Bensonhurst by Dante's cousin Tommy. Only Olivia was present at the ceremony, but at the end of the ceremony, the rest of Falconeri family, Dante's family came in to celebrate Lulu and Dante's union. |-|2012= Dante and Lulu seem relatively happy as husband and wife in Port Charles. However, after quitting Crimson, abandoning the Haunted Star and vowing to no longer devote herself to healing the Spencers, Lulu suffers from a bit of an identity crisis. She can't find a job or a hobby that she's interested in, and begins drinking wine more frequently. Olivia and Maxie both notice this and warn Lulu about it, but Lulu dismisses them. After a reconciliation with Luke, Lulu seems to have gotten her drinking under control and finally gets a job maintaining the evidence locker at the police station. Dante's relationship with his father Sonny also starts to mend after Sonny pushes Dante out of the way and takes a bullet for him. It was this act that showed Dante that his father truly loved him. At her new job, Lulu becomes involved in a case involving a mysterious attacker of dancers from Vaughn's, the local strip club owned by Johnny. When evidence in the case is erased from Dante's computer before Lulu can process them, she shares her suspicions with Dante that his new partner Delores Padilla is responsible for tampering with the evidence that might link her husband Eddie Cabrera to the attacks. Photos of the attacked dancers are soon found in Eddie and Dolores' home, and Eddie is arrested. However, after witnessing Delores and Eddie together at the station, she begins to think that Eddie might be innocent and shifts her attention towards the true attacker, Dante's longtime police friend Ronnie Dimestico. Her instinct prove right when she finds that Ronnie has no alibi for the night of every single one of the attacks. She also correctly surmises that Ronnie deleted the photos from Dante's phone and planted evidence to implicate Eddie. Unsure of how to proceed with this information, Lulu seeks council from Luke. Her father advises her to go directly to Dante. Before she can do so, however, Ronnie (who now knows Lulu is on to him) kidnaps her. A frantic Dante catches up with Luke and confronts Ronnie, but Ronnie is able to frame Dante for corruption and for the attacks on the strippers. Dante manages to convince Delores to get him out of lock-up and he goes after Lulu and a pregnant Sam Morgan, who had both been taken by Ronnie. Dante teams up with John McBain and together the two are able to stop Ronnie and rescue the women. After the event, Lulu admitted to Luke that the whole situation made her feel alive and really tap into her adventure Spencer genes. As a result of this, she was thinking of making a career change. Johnny decides to abandon Vaughn's and begin a legitimate nightclub known as The Haunted Star. He enlists Lulu to help him by using one of Luke's old boats. Much to the initial chagrin of her husband Dante, Lulu accepts Johnny's offer and becomes co-owner of The Haunted Star. Lulu eventually convinces Dante that she can continue to work with him at the station by day and help Johnny run the club by night. The Haunted Star opens as a smash success but Dante does not make it to the club's opening. At the end of the night, Lulu, who has been helping Maxie look after a drug addicted Patrick Drake, finds a hallucinating Patrick on the deck of the Haunted Star. Patrick, who was hallucinating images of a supposedly dead Robin Scorpio-Drake, hallucinated that Lulu was Robin and kissed her. Lulu's father was kidnapped and held captive by a delusional Heather Webber. He was later shot in the crossfire between Heather and Luke's roommate, police chief Anna Devane. While away from Luke for a brief time, Heather also drugged Dante's mother Olivia with LSD placing her in the hospital. Dante and Lulu went to visit her and still somewhat under the effects of the LSD, Olivia begins to hallucinate that Lulu was heavily pregnant, even though she was not. Afterwards, the two go home and have a serious talk about their marriage and come to the conclusion that everything is fine. Although Olivia hallucinated Lulu heavily pregnant, while at the hospital Lulu became ill to the point of vomiting. Maxie saw Lulu vomit and wondered if she might really be pregnant. She urged Lulu to take a pregnancy test and the results comes back positive. Dante finds the test but assumes that it is Maxie's. He is shocked when he finds out that Lulu, not Maxie, is pregnant. He tells her how happy he is and makes sure that she doesn't have any reservations, which she doesn't. The next morning when the couple wakes up they discuss the baby and decide to keep it between them until they know more. After they talk, Lulu makes an OB appointment for later that day. At the appointment the doctor tells Lulu that she is not pregnant. The couple are disappointed but the false alarm only made them realize how much they wanted a family together and Lulu wants to get pregnant right away. Both try the adoption route, but Lulu lies on the application and the adoption agent tells them they have been blacklisted in the national database. Dante and Lulu interview potential surrogate mothers, but they are not the right one. Maxie later agrees to be the surrogate and is impregnated with Dante and Lulu's baby. During the Christmas episode, Maxie later calls Spinelli to entertain her while on bed rest. Spinelli says she needs to leave, but Maxie has cramps. Spinelli and Maxie go to the hospital and Maxie finds out she is pregnant. |-|2013= A few weeks later, Maxie miscarries the baby. Maxie and Spinelli have sex and Maxie becomes pregnant again with Spinelli's baby. Lulu tries to get Maxie to tell her what is going on, but Dante and several other obstacles have pressured her to stop worrying or derailed her attempts at finding out. Now Dr. Britt Westbourne has Maxie blackmailed into doing her evil bidding to keep Maxie's baby paternity a secret. In late March, Lulu is kidnapped. Dante, Luke, Laura and the police search for her. Nikolas returned to Port Charles and went to Dante and Lulu's to warn them when he is shot and falls into a coma. Luke and Laura find out that Helena Cassadine took the Haunted Star and Luke, Laura and Dante go to where the ship was. Luke and Laura got on the ship first where they found Helena with her guards. Luke and Laura tell her that Lulu was kidnapped and Nikolas was shot. Helena was in shock that her grandson had been shot and she told them she had nothing to do with the shooting. Dante got on the ship and saves Luke and Laura. Dante said if Helena does not tell him where Lulu was he was going to kill her. Dante said that someone was downstairs to one of the rooms. Luke and Laura went into the room and found Luke's son Ethan. Ethan told them that he was living at Lucky's house in Ireland, because Lucky moved to Africa. He tells them Helena wanted Lucky but he wasn't there, so they took him instead. Luke, Laura and Ethan try to escape but Helena finds them and recaptures them. Helena tells Laura that if she wanted to save Lulu, she would have to kill Luke. Laura refused, so Laura handed Luke and the gun and he kills Helena guards before shooting and killing Helena. More guards were coming, so Ethan left Luke and Laura to take on the guards. Luke and Laura woke up on Cassadine Island and were shocked to see Stavros Cassadine. Stavros told them that he has Lulu and that she was on Ice. Dante found a way to get on the island. Dante found Lulu now being played by Emme Rylan. She was frozen in an ice chamber. Dante hit an alarm and Stavros ran downstairs. Luke and Laura ran after him while Dante brought Lulu out of the chamber and laid her down on the table. Luke, Laura and Dante think that Lulu was dead, so enraged Laura pushed Stavros into the Ice Chamber and locked him in. He was frozen to death. Lulu woke up but didn't remember Dante or her parents. A couple months later, Lulu started having flashbacks of her time with Stavros. Dante took Lulu back to their apartment and she tells Dante that she and Stavros got married on the Haunted Star. Stavros told Lulu to sleep with him but she refused, so Stavros had Nikolas shot. After Lulu told Dante that she remembered, they reconnected and made love. Dante and Lulu still believe that Maxie is carrying their child. On August 21st, Maxie gives birth Dante and Lulu's "daughter". The Falconeri's take offense to Maxie claiming that the baby is hers and Spinelli's and attempting to breastfeed the baby. They name the baby girl, Connie Falconeri, and eventually chooses Spixie as the godparents. Brad Cooper, one of the people that know the truth, comes to the church and starts to reveal the truth. Dante starts believe him but Lulu doesn't. After Olivia takes baby Connie away for a bit and Nikolas is called away, Dante starts to interogate Spixie, as Lulu starts puts the pieces together, Maxie admits that what Brad said was the truth. Dante and Lulu are saddened by this, but they don't hold back in expressing how mad they are at Maxie. Lante and Spixie both decide that they want baby Connie and fight for custody. Spinelli is awarded custody of Connie. Lulu blames Dante for the loss because he didn't back her up when she lied on the stand about attempting to kidnap Connie. This causes strain in the relationship. Lulu gets advice from Carly, while Dante gets advice from Sonny. Dante and Lulu eventually reconcile and decide that they want to try for another baby. They head to the GH lab to check on their two remaining embryos and learn from lab tech, Ellie Trout that both embryos are missing. They are devastated at the news but determined to get to the bottom of what happened and find their embryos. Ellie suggest that they talk to Dr. Westbourne who was Maxie's attending physician during the surrogacy. They try to contract Britt but cannot reach her so instead they take their concerns to lab manager, Brad Cooper who assures them that he will get to the bottom of things. It was later revealed through a conversation between Britt and her mother, Liesl Obrecht that the two of them stole Lulu and Dante's two remaining embryos and used them to impregnate Britt. Brad, who had also been in on the secret, met Britt at Wyndemere to warn her that Lulu and Dante just found out that their embryos are missing, and it won't be much longer until they figure out that Ben is their son and Britt has him. On Christmas Day, Lulu invites Nikolas to spend the holidays with her and Dante, and he brings Britt and Ben with him to the Falconeri's loft. Dante meets his son for the first time and Dante and Lulu are able to bond with Ben, while still unaware that he is their biological child. Dante and Lulu spend Christmas with Britt, Nik and baby Ben. Dante and Lulu decide that they want to start the process of in vitro again. At the hosptial before they start the process, Dante and Lulu spend time with their son. See also *Ben Westbourne Photo gallery Lante1.jpg|Dante and Lulu (Berman) Lantekiss.jpg|Lulu (Berman) and Dante kiss lanteapt.jpg|Dante and Lulu (Berman) in their loft jmbdzlante.jpg|Dante and Lulu (Berman) DanteLuluGH.jpg|Lulu (Berman) and Dante celebrate Christmas Dantelulu.jpg|Dante and Lulu after they make love for the first time Lantewed.jpg|Lulu (Berman) and Dante wed Dantelulu1.jpg|Dante and Lulu (Berman) Nlulu.jpg|Dante, Luke and Laura find out that Lulu (Rylan) doesn't remember them Newlulu.jpg|Dante and Lulu (Rylan) after she was kidnapped Lantereunion.jpg|Lulu (Rylan) gets her memory back! Lantekaraoke.jpg|Dante and Lulu (Rylan) singing Lantehappy.jpg|Dante and Lulu (Rylan) lanteconnie.jpg|Lulu (Rylan) and Dante with baby Connie Lantelose.jpg|Dante and Lulu (Rylan) lose custody of Connie Lanteverdict.png|Lulu (Rylan) and Dante with baby Connie Ldcustody.jpg|Lulu (Rylan) and Dante are forced to give up baby Connie BenW.jpg|Dante and Lulu's son, Ben. LuluBen.png|Lulu (Rylan) unknowingly meets her son for the first time. Luluben.jpg|Lulu (Rylan), her son, Ben and her brother, Nikolas LuluBenNik.png|Lulu (Rylan) says goodbye to her son and her brother Lantebenhd.png|Dante and Lulu (Rylan) with their son Ben LDB.jpg|Dante and Lulu (Rylan) spend Christmas with their son DanteLuluFalconeri.jpg|Lulu (Rylan) and Dante on NYE Bendante.png|Dante unknowingly spends time with his son, Ben Danteben.png|Dante and his son, Ben Dantebenlulu.png|Dante, Lulu (Rylan) and their son Category:Characters Category:General Hospital characters Category:Corinthos family Category:Falconeri family Category:Spencer family Category:General Hospital couples Category:Eckert family Category:Hardy/Webber family Category:Supercouples